Life of a Hybrid
by SatanPie
Summary: Kazuki Yoshirou is your average Fallen Angel - Devil hybrid, born from Shemhazai and his Devil wife. Follow on as Kazuki encounters several foes, friends and finally finds his old partners again! However, what happens if Kazuki's old friends now hate him and discriminate against him? NotThatStrong!Kazuki SlightlyAU!Story NoLemons!Story PotentialPairings!Characters
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what if the occult and supernatural exist? Being honest, most people have. Some phenomenae in this world cannot be explained even by scientific terms. My point here is that I, Kazuki Yoshirou, am a Fallen Angel, believe it or not. A weak one at that, but hey, I'm still one of them.

Our ancestors were once beautiful angels, shining in God's beautiful radiance, they made no sin or mistake in their intentions and followed strictly by the big guy upstairs' intentions. Of course, for all good evil must come too, and hence the Fallen were made. Lilith repopulated the Devil society with Lucifer, the most beautiful angel too.

This eventually continued until all three of them could be considered as 'factions'. But of course, all of this beautiful harmony was disrupted when the Cadres and Maou of the Devil and Fallen society broke out with war, the angels were also included even though they didn't want to fight.

Azazel and his subordinates were the first to withdraw, the angels next and the devils later. A lot of casualties happened in the war, the most important were the deaths of God and the four Supreme Maou. A bunch of our Cadres also died too.

Anyway, back onto me. I'm not anything special, just your ordinary (cliché) Devil and Fallen Angel hybrid with a long history of being judged due to being only a half Fallen Angel. I'm not a full Fallen Angel, as mentioned before, but I still maintain my original powers. I'm weaker than most Fallen Angels, and the only reason why I'm still living is because my father is Shemhazai, and if I were to die and my killer wasn't Azazel-sama, that person would most likely be killed.

Most people would think that I should be stronger, but I'm not. I'm sensitive to light (not as much as full-Devils, but still partially sensitive), I have a low reserve of demonic powers, but I have a huge amount of angelic powers, and the only things I can do as a 4-winged Fallen Angel hybrid (I have two sets) is manipulate light (to a certain degree) and manipulate my low demonic powers.

My mother was also judged by the Devil society for mating with a Fallen Angel, and truthfully, I would do anything to help her. I'd rather take a thousand nails to my body and be tortured like Jesus Christ did before giving up my mother, and even then, I'd do everything within my power to stop her from being hurt.

Shemhazai-otousama would have also been discriminated against if it wasn't for his high rank in the Fallen Angel faction. We all live in a happy family together in the center of Kuoh, a Devil-occupied town. We're only allowed here due to my mother being a Devil, and me also being a hybrid. They don't know about me yet though, so I best keep it a secret.

Further onto my powers, I am very experienced with my light manipulation, and can generate anything from swords to guns to even moving life-like creatures, but like I said before, the reason why I am weak is due to my Devil heritage. I am sensitive to light and even the weakest of Angels could kill me with relative ease, hence the reason why I am secretly kept in Kuoh, and not our headquarters.

Oh, did I forget to elaborate on my supernatural point? Guess I'll explain here; Kuoh, as well as being a Devil-occupied city, is mainly a human-operated town, and Azazel-sama thought it would be a great idea to give me an aura-hiding necklace and act as a human. I'm currently wearing a disguise that... actually kind of suits me.

My once-dark-attire clothing is now replaced with some beige-coloured jeans, a plain white shirt, and some very expensive Nike trainers. My luscious brown hair is combed upwards and slightly to the side to achieve that 'perfect angle' where the hair looks slightly spikey, but also very stylish at the same time. All in all, the only way any Fallen Angel would recognise me is if I either revealed my wings or my powers, or if they were my long-time friends.

Ah! That reminds me, I didn't tell you about my friends now, didn't I? Okay, well, Dohnaseek-san is my friend. He was the only one that accepted me without judging me for my heritage, and Akeno-san also accepted me. She is almost the exact same as me, though she is a Fallen Angel-Human hybrid unlike me. She is born from Baraqiel-sama and Shuri-san, whom my mother and father are both friends with.

As I said earlier, I am now going to school (despite my very high IQ of 352) as otou-sama requested that I were to experience human society, while my mother also requested that I go so that I can experience Devil society also. I doubt you didn't already know, but surprise surprise, I was put in the exact same school that Dohnaseek and his stray group are located around.

So, currently, I am on my way to Kuoh Academy, and before you all ask, yes, I am wearing my school uniform. I am writing in my diary on my way to school, and I guarantee any onlooker that didn't desperately try to dodge me would have walked straight into me. Despite several complaints from my mother, both Azazel-sama and my father insisted that I wore this necklace.

Since this land is owned by Rias Gremory-hime, who is the heir to the Gremory clan, I also agreed with my father and leader, saying that 'I cannot go into Rias Gremory-hime's land without her consent, but at the same time, Azazel-sama believed that my aura-hiding necklace would hide me very well. Mother, I am very sorry to disagree with you, but as a Fallen Angel, I do have to follow Azazel-sama's orders. I sincerely hope you understand. Thank you.'

My mother silently sighed at this, but she knew that I was right, so she shut up about it. I'm not going to write into this diary anymore, since I am causing a huge amount of distress for bypassers. I'll just take you with me in my thoughts, so get ready for the trip!

* * *

Okay, I'm back. My diary is in a pocket dimension to protect my identity from being found, and I no longer have to worry about crashing into the bypassing humans.  
So yeah, as I was saying, I'm almost at Kuoh Academy. I can already see its truly magnificent views, and it seems the female students have also noticed me. Hence the reason why I am hearing several young women shreaking in delight as I walked further into Kuoh Academy.

I guess they noticed that I was actually heading towards the school, and not walking past it, because already I could feel killing intent directed towards me. As I looked towards the school gates, I was indeed receiving hateful glares from the male students whom were all shouting 'Die, you stupid bishounen!' at me. I guess bishounen is a term used to refer to boys that look pretty good, since the kanji for it literally translates to 'beautiful youth (boy)'.

Anyway, now that ordeal is sorted out, I guess I'll go see the school administration and ask them where my classes are. They should know, hopefully. I continue to walk towards the school gates until I push them open and walk in to the school courtyard. Everyone's gaze is set on to me, how nervewrecking for a supposedly friendly school.

I resume my walking, and honestly, it feels like this is the cowboy times! Every movement I make feels like a gunshot fired, gosh - it's that bad, seriously. After a half minute of continuous staring (and moving), I finally managed to find the school administration office, and I was met with Souna Shitori.

Another Devil. I didn't think the Sitri clan inhabited Kuoh as well. I guess I'll check the ki around the area and check for other supernatural beings. I couldn't do this with Sona Sitri-hime here. Not only is she a Devil, but a High-Class Devil too. If I check now, she will instantaneously know that I'm not normal.

Judging the factors and Azazel-sama's orders on -not- to be found out, I decided not to. I covered my mouth and let out a small cough, and then brought my hands down to my sides. I then got to the point very quickly.

"Excuse me, mistress, but can you please tell me where my classes will be?"

"Ahem, ah, yes. Do you mind telling me your name first?" Sona replied to me, clearing her voice just like I did previously.

I acknowledged her obviously fake attempt to cover her own flustered expression and then answered to her, "I am Kazuki Yoshirou. Pleased to make your aqquaintance."

She blushed slightly, and then to make matters even better, I bowed too. In result, her face flushed bright red for a short moment and then vanished of colour. Ahaha! This is amazing - not only have I already flustered Sona Sitri, the Devil with a reputation for being extremely strict, but I have also managed to send the whole school into wildfire!

Ah, it keeps getting better and better! Being a Fallen Angel is fantastic! Ahem. Anyways, we both regained our composures, and she also returned the bow, only she bowed deeper, clearly trying to show a sign of respect towards me.

The annoying female students that were previously in a wildfire went beserk at this; each one now creating rumours that "the new prince of Kuoh has already made his move on Souna-oneesama!"

She stood right up after hearing these rumours, and then continued with her speech.

"Alright, Kazuki-kun. You'll be in Class 2-C, I can lead you there now if you wish - but keep in mind, school won't exactly start for another fifteen minutes."

"Very well, thank you for offering to show me the way. I accept, so please, after you."

She walked towards a modern-looking building that housed... about 8 devils, all of them being Low-Class. They're not much of a threat to me, but just to avoid the failure of my mission, I shall act friendly to them. Actually, one of them in particular almost matches Sona-hime's own power. I'm guessing this is her Queen piece.

I guess I must have stopped moving, since she turned around and called out to me, who was around 50 yards behind her.

"Kazuki-kun, are you coming?"

"Ah, yes, sorry, mistress!" I replied, quickly running up to her (with human speed of course; my mission won't be blown so early in).

"Just call me Souna."

Sona-hime pushed her black hair back slightly and then turned around to continue walking, I followed on too. It looked like she was trying to maintain her original alias as the "Iron Maiden".

"Noted. Sorry, Souna-senpai." I replied.

I will admit, Souna-hime is pretty beautiful, but I still think Akeno-senpai and Rias-hime are a lot more beautiful...

Wait, why am I talking about beauty? Focus, Kazuki!

I didn't notice where I was going, but within a few minutes, I had found myself behind Sona-hime who was in turn, behind a door that said "Class 2-C" on it.  
Okay, this is it - remember, Kazuki, all you have to do is go through two years of school education. Then I will graduate and return to headquarters, where my future will be indefinite from then and on.

"Alright, Kazuki-kun, we're here. Have a good day, and remember to stay out of trouble!" Sona-hime reminded me, I nodded and focused my attention to the inside of the classroom. I was observing through the window, and I could see that I was already slightly late. Gosh, must have been a long walk...  
Seeing as that I did not wish to have a record of being "super-late", I decided to knock on the door. After hearing a "come in" signal, I opened the door and walked in as I closed it behind me.

"So, you're the new student, am I right?" the teacher said to me.

"Yes, sensei." I replied.

She looked me up and down for a second and tried to see if I was wearing my -full- school uniform, and yes, I was.

"Good, introduce yourself then."

I walked up to the center of the class, but I stood back so that I was in the top center. I then began my introduction with a bow, "Hi there. My name is Kazuki Yoshirou, and I hope I can form a friendship with all of you. Please take care of me since I am new here. Thank you."

I bowed to a 45 degrees angle, showing that I was respecting them considerably, but not as much as a leader. The annoying whispers and glares of death were aimed at me. One certain boy caught my attention though.

I didn't know his name yet, but he was sitting with two other people: a baldy and a guy with glasses. His scruffy brown hair was not combed properly, and he too, was also sending me a death glare. If this boy is glaring at me like that, then it most likely means he's a pervert.

The two people next to him were also sending me death glares, but theirs' were way too overboard. Anyway, the reason why this guy caught my attention is because I think I just detected a Sacred Gear in him - and a powerful one too. Azazel-sama would love to hear this.

And another boy also caught my attention, a blonde guy that is apparently the "original prince of Kuoh", and yes, I will admit, he is very attractive for a boy. Wait. That came out wrong... No, no, no, no, no! I do not swing that way! I'm just commenting on his appearance, that's all!

Anyway, I also detected a Sacred Gear from this 'prince' too. It's obviously not a Longinus, but it could do some serious harm. I know exactly what this one is due to my studying of Sacred Gear auras. His Sacred Gear is Sword Birth, a weak and common Sacred Gear with the ability to create swords at your will.

It's said that its Balance Breaker can create Holy-Demonic swords, which theoretically should be stronger than several Excalibur fragments - hence the name "Balance Breaker" - to disrupt or to break the balance of the world.

That's not including the sub-species by the way, those are normally a lot more powerful than the original. This guy and the other could be of some serious harm to me, and by serious, I mean potential death. My decision is to avoid yet study at a safe distance.

I did a quick test of the auras in the room, and I can safely assume that this prince is also a reincarnated Devil. Great. The Devil that recruited him must have used a Knight piece on him.

The other Sacred Gear user is not yet a Devil. I did hear from Kokabiel-sama that a person known as "Issei Hyoudou" will be attending the same school as me, and he might be the holder of the Welsh Dragon.

I swear, if this guy is the Sekiryuutei, even Azazel-sama wouldn't be able to kill him. Actually, since Azazel-sama holds the Dragon King Fafnir, he could put up a fair fight against him. I don't know if the boy is Issei Hyoudou yet, but I'll still be watching him. I know straight that Azazel-sama wouldn't give the order to kill a Sacred Gear user, and if its within Rias Gremory-hime's territory too, she could wage war against us.

Kokabiel-sama, if you have given the order for my comrades to kill this boy, you should expect war to be waged. But knowing that you're a warmonger, that will only further make you happy. Sometimes I seriously doubt your sanity, my leader.

Anyway, the teacher told me to take a seat in the middle of class, right next to the potential Sekiryuutei. As I walked near to him, I could hear the girls whispering that he's a huge pervert...

Azazel-sama, you'll only be further interested in this young one, both of you share the same likings for perverted acts, and he holds a -very- powerful Sacred Gear. Ahaha, I can just see the two of them befriending each other.

Okay, I just took my seat, and it appears that this lesson is English. Too easy for me, us Fallen Angels also share the same "Language" ability which lets us understand and talk in any language, just like Devils and Angels do too.

And the lesson after this is Physical Education. I heard some rumours saying that the next lesson will focus on fitness and racing. If I have to race against this prince guy, then I'll most likely have to reveal my true speed.

Sure, Azazel-sama demanded that I must not be found out, but he didn't tell me that I couldn't maintain my pride as the new prince of Kuoh Academy.

I let out a small smirk that wasn't really visible, but then I calmed down. The teacher asked if I knew any languages, and truthfully, without my Language ability, I still know Latin, Spanish, English, Italian, Japanese, Chinese and Greek. So I answered her and listed all of the languages I knew.

She looked gobsmacked, as did the rest of the class. I might not have said this before, but an IQ of 352 really, really helps in school education.

She brought out her computer, and asked the rest of the class to pull out their phones and go to Google Translate. All of them did within a minute, though I'm super sure that the pervert and his two perverted friends just used this as an opportunity to look at some hentai and pornography.

First, she quizzed me on Latin, saying that I need to translate my full name and age in Latin, and so I did, "Et est nomen meum ego Kazuki Yoshirou XVII annorum."

Everyone wasn't too shocked at this yet, so I offered to translate into Greek. She nodded, and yet again, I translated the same thing into Greek, "Το όνομά μου είναι Kazuki Yoshirou και είμαι 17 ετών."

Then it was Spanish, then English (which she demanded that I translate a full soliloquy), then Italian. And finally, she asked me to translate into Chinese. All of these I did perfectly, and the class almost fainted in shock as I did it all without error. I was then deemed "The Translator" after that lesson. The rest of the lesson was just the teacher asking everyone to put their devices away and then paying full attention to the board as she taught us English.

She gave me some Maths work as I had already mastered English a long time ago (even though it doesn't look like it).

I guess she doubted my Maths ability too, since I had already mastered that an even longer time ago. Once the lesson ended, I returned my four-paged paper and she marked it there and then for me, giving me a "100", as expected of everybody else. She dismissed everybody, but I was kept back for a few minutes.

Yeah, don't worry teacher, I'm only here to be taught, right? Break time is totally not necessary for me at all!

If you didn't notice already, that was my way of acting sarcastic...

Anyways, she asked me how I learnt all these languages, I answered "Self-taught myself."

I then asked if I could go, and she allowed me. It appears that break time is around 25 minutes long, as opposed to the normal 15 minutes that normal schools have. I guess that's good.

* * *

I walked around the school for a bit, taking note of my surroundings, I found a tree with some shade underneath it, easily covering up the high summer temperature. Most people would say this is too cliché, and honestly, it really is. I don't exactly care though, all I want is to sit down in this cool shade and get away from the sun that feels like it's going to burn my skin off.

I swear, how do the Devils manage to stay alive in this, they're supposed to be super sensitive to light, as opposed to me who's slightly sensitive to light. I looked around and saw Rias-hime watching me from a distance. I didn't want to cause a scene, so I looked away quickly and pretended that I hadn't noticed her.

Anyway, I took my blazer off revealing my fit body and muscles from under my shirt. I then lied down on the grass, making sure not to scrape against the grass and cause 'grass stain'. That would be annoying if I did. I put my blazer on a bench nearby and then took a breath. I closed my eyes slowly and took a quick nap, finally relieved to be in peace...

* * *

-Akeno's POV-

Ara ara, I swear I know that boy... He looks so familiar, though I certainly know that it isn't -him-.  
The boy that I was once friends with, Turiel was his nickname given to him by his father. His real name is something I forgot, though I can definitely remember that it began with a letter 'K'.

You may ask me why I said "once friends with", and not "still friends with". The reason is because I loathe Fallen Angels. I can understand that he's a hybrid, but he might still have the evil intentions. Just like my father that I hate, Baraqiel. I hate him, his name, his friends, and everything else that he was connected with, except for my mother of course.

My mother, Shuri Himejima was a beautiful lady, she looked like me, though she was more curvy and seductive. Every man would fall for her. One day, she noticed a very injured Fallen Angel near a shrine that she worked at. She took him in and eventually he fell for her, one year later, I was born.

We were all such a happy family until about seven years later. That putrid old man didn't come to help us. My mother got killed by our own clan after they found out that she was dating a Fallen Angel. Despite many attempts of reconcillation from him, I've denied each try. I'll never ever forgive him for pretty much killing my mother!

That's the main reason why I hate Fallen Angels, this filthy blood inside of me is partially his own. I can use his signature lightning-based attacks too, although I prefer to use my own lightning. Rias has attempted to get me to use Holy Lightning against Stray Devils, but I just can't. Like I mentioned before, that man is the sole reason why my mother got killed! Damn him and his stupid lightning!

I still technically like that Turiel guy, but ever since that horrifying day, I have sworn an oath on never to forgive Fallen Angels. And the fact that he's a Devil hybrid makes him slightly sensitive to light, so I might even consider using my father's holy lightning just to eradicate his existence. One Fallen Angel less is still better, right?

"Akeno. You know the new boy don't you?" Buchou said to me.

"I think I might. If he is, you know that I won't be able to resist the urge to attack him, even if he was one of my best friends." I replied back to her.

She looked like she was observing him for some reason, and then spoke up. "Akeno, what would you do if I reincarnated him?"

"I wouldn't be able to take it. If he is the person that I now hate, then I would rather become a Stray Devil than starting to deal with him."

"That leaves him out of the equation. I still believe he is part of the supernatural though. No normal person would be able to flawlessy know six different languages, and then complete an advanced university-level four-page maths paper within only a lesson of time at his age." she replied back to me.

"Ufufu, anyway, what about the perverted boy, Issei Hyoudou?" I asked.

"It appears that he has a Longinus-class Sacred Gear, though I don't know about that for now."

"Ara ara, a strong and good-looking boy will be on our team. Makes me so hot inside." I commented. It's true though, he does make me hot on the inside.

"Akeno, not now please."

"Hai, buchou."

"Will you please tell Koneko to keep an eye on your potential nemesis? I'll watch over Issei-kun." she asked.

"Ara ara, ufufu. What's with the -kun, Rias? Don't tell me that you're falling for him too?"

"N-no! I do not love him! Will you please just go and tell Koneko to keep an eye on him please?" she said with a flustered expression. I nodded and gave her a cup of tea that I had previously made. She sipped it and commented on how good my tea tasted. I thanked her and left, ready to search for Koneko...

* * *

 **Hey, I finally managed to make this, my keyboard also gave up on me :(, so I'm on a crappy notebook!  
Hopefully you don't mind the pauses, and once again, thanks for reading.**

 **Please review too!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and yawned, rubbing my eyes gently in the process. I fluttered them open after doing so and looked at my surroundings. Okay. I was still in my sleeping spot, and what was that lesson that I had next?

Oh great, time for Physical Education. I didn't bring my kit either due to me not knowing when Physical Education is... great.  
I woke up a tad bit too late too, since I ended up being ten minutes late to my lesson. I guess nobody woke me up. There goes my desire for a no-late record...

Due to me not having a kit and my task of not getting found out, I decided that in this area, it would be seriously unwise to generate some spare clothes. I got up, reached for my blazer and quickly ran towards the nearest storage building to get a spare shirt and some shorts, or possibly even better if there was any tracksuit bottoms.

The nearest storage facility is in... block six, I think; damn it, that's a long way away. Curse this school and its large landspace!  
Time for a little jog, I suppose. I put on my blazer and ran with a fast pace towards block six.

I then realised that I was in the sun, in a blazer, and its harsh heat was being sent towards me. I guess Amaterasu-omi-kami hates me for some reason. It's best not to piss off a God, especially a solar God when its in the midst of summer. All you'll receive in return is a boiling sunburn and a huge beating.

Within seconds sweat started to form on my face. Uwaa! Why does the sun have to choose me as its target!? Gosh, Amaterasu-omi-kami, what did I do to you to deserve this?

Anyway, I wiped the sweat off my face and began to run even faster as the sun seemingly got hotter and the building came into my sight. Come on, Kazuki! You can do it! Wait, why am I motivating myself in my thoughts? Gosh, I swear I might be getting schizophrenia or something.

I finally got there and when I pulled out a mirror, I looked as if I had just swam a mile. I got into some quick shade and made sure no one was looking at me, and then I casted a very small undetectable layer of angelic aura over me to remove all forms of external heat. Not even a senjutsu user could detect this spell since it doesn't change the life force of anything, meaning that only observers could see it.

And even if they did, a quick memory changing spell will cure the trick. Hehehe... Okay, I have to stop this.  
I was now five minutes later, I ran into the building and saw two rooms, one belonging to the girls and the other for the boys.

I entered the latter and was presented with a pile of freshly cleaned shirts in a basket along with some shorts - not tracksuit bottoms, damn it - in another basket. Nobody was in this room either, so I quickly generated my casual shoes (those very expensive Nike trainers that I described earlier in my diary) and grabbed a spare pile of clothes.

Okay! I'm done. Now I'm 20 minutes late, and gosh, I'm surprised the Student Council haven't been looking for me yet. I quickly ran out of the dressing room at full speed - which is around the same speed as your average Knight piece - and managed to get to the class barely in time for the races.

I walked up to the new teacher and I bowed at him, apologising for being late. I introduced myself towards him, and then he got a pen out of his shirt pocket and ticked my name on a register.

He scolded me slightly, and then told me to never do it again. I nodded and walked over to the prince that I saw earlier.

"Hey, prince. Can I race you?" I said.

He flashed me a smirk as if he knew that he was going to flat out own me, and I also sent one of my own smirks too, "Sure thing, Kazuki-kun. My name is Kiba by the way. Yuuto Kiba."

I thanked him and realised that we were the last pair to race against each other. Kiba sighed in a slight tone of exasperation, while I walked away and sat on a bench. I watched the other girls and boys race against each other. The perverted trio all nosebled because one of the girls was wearing a skirt, and she was so fast that, paralleled with the recently introduced wind, her skirt flopped up to reveal a small sight of her panties.

She also lost the race since she had to pull her skirt down with one hand to prevent the perverts from looking at her. This girl's name was Aika Hayashi, a second year in my class. Honestly, I feel sorry for her. I'll make sure to beat some sense into those guys later...

Anyway, time must have flew by fast since me and Kiba were next. He gave me his trademarked 'knighty' smile and then waited for the teacher to start the countdown. I think he could tell that I was going to be a tough opponent of his, since he shifted stances into a momentum position.

I knew that was a big flaw from the start, so to counteract this and achieve a better position, I let one of my feet tip down and act as a spring, while I would use the other to boost myself off with the gained momentum. This position is something that I believe I invented, "The Spring Position".

I then made sure that my hands were streamlined to achieve as little air resistance as possible.  
Kiba, however, made sure that he observed my stance first. I guess he remembered it somewhere since his eyes beamed up in surprise, and then died down in disgust. He must have either recognised my Fallen comrades using this, whom I taught it to, or had a bad history with it.

"Okay! Yuuto, Yoshirou! Are you both ready?" the teacher yelled at us.

I smiled and replied, "Yes!".  
Kiba also did the same, but his reply was a "Sure!" instead.

"3..."

"...2"

"1..."

"GO!"

Okay! The race is on, Kiba is a little bit infront of me, but it appears that my stance gave myself a lot more momentum than his own, since I could use it to race several times faster than his top speed. But, that burst doesn't last long. As soon as my spring foot touches the ground a second time, there will be no more momentum left to use.

So better use it now!  
Alright, I'm now winning. Kiba is trailing shortly behind me, and now my momentum is gone... How melancholy...

He's caught up to me now, no surprise really. Knight pieces are meant to be super fast. I can see why he's the top in the school right now.  
The audience were surprised that I was even able to get better than him for the shortest time.

Alright, the finish line is 50 metres ahead. With our current speed, we'd get there in a few seconds. Gosh, Kiba's already getting faster. With the spare time I have left, I'll do another momentum boost right here.

I stopped for a second and built up all the momentum that was available to me there and then, and then I let it go. I was sent flying past Kiba, but surprisingly, I didn't win. Not only that, but it appears that Kiba used some supernatural force, since his aura just went wildfire for a half second. Within that time, he had caught up to me and we both crossed the finishing line at the exact same moment.

"Congratulations, both of you. That was a draw! Yoshirou, you're in joint first place with Yuuto now. Those momentum stances were amazing, and I'm surprised at how you know them at such a young age..." he said, congratulating me for knowing a stance (that I made). Have my comrades resorted to trading humans -my- stuff for their own personal gain?

Ahaha, greedy. Greed is for the Devils, lust is for the Fallen, though surprisingly, I don't have any lust or lewd intentions. I admit, I might be a little greedy here and there, but that is only due to being secluded from the public for a long time. There's still a few popular things that haven't hit my skull yet.

Anyway, Yuuto gave me a look that literally translated to "You're not normal."  
Now that Kiba is suspecting things, I have to hide myself completely. It wasn't a wise choice to use my infamous momentum stance and an energy/momentum boost mid-race. Damn it! Why does my pride get the better of me?

Wait, I'm still talking to myself. WHY?  
Oh, yeah, I forgot. I'm talking to myself in my mind so that I can archive it in my diary for later.

Silly me.. Either way, I forgot to tell those perverts off. I seriously couldn't care less, the boy might be this generation's Sekiryuutei, but without awakening it, he's useless. He's just the same as a normal human; actually no: him and his two friends are both huge perverts and lower than normal humans.

I swear, if these guys were angels, they'd fall within the first moment they see one of the female angels in heaven.

I walked over to Issei and his group after the lesson had finished, and I quickly asked point blank, "Why are you a pervert?"

The class just gawked at me (of course, the teacher was gone) and whispers began to spread like the flu around the class. Most of them were saying "Kazuki-kun, back away before he corrupts you with his perverted acts!"

That's another thing that I'm annoyed about, how all of these girls all think I'll just turn around and go "Hey, will you go out with me?"

His answer was somewhat shocking, but also expected at the same time; all of the class (including me) sighed at his answer, "Because my love for oppai is greater than my love for life! Oppai will forever live on in my heart!"

He raised his hand as if he was reaching for them too, further depicting his perverted nature...

Facepalm.

"Issei-kun, you're vile: you're the enemy of all women, whether they be girls or mature ladies - and your friends are not much better, if not, even worse. Among the whispers I've been hearing, a guy called Matsuda can detect the 'measurements' of ladies. This is appauling, and it doesn't exactly make the girls feel any better. I mean, what happens if they were a bit small and you shouted out their sizes to the class? You lot are simply bullies, and from now on, I'll make it my sole goal that you three don't participate in anything related to the acts of perversion." I said while turning away from him.

The class (excluding the perverts) literally cheered for me. Is that seriously how infamous these perverts are?

Issei had his mouth wide open with my words, so did Matsuda and Motohama. I can't distinguish between the two yet, since I haven't actually been able to communicate with them.

They literally flushed bright red in embarrassment as I completely flat out ignored them all.

Honestly, I just walked away after saying that and let his words sink in to himself. A few minutes flew by, and then the Sekiryuutei finally realised his mistake. Even his own friends backed away, and according to the whispers, this was very rare.

Gosh, Sekiryuutei... You're very annoying. No wonder you're the enemy of all women. I can literally visualize myself as a woman and getting spied on by the likes of him. Crap; that would be super hard for the ladies in this school.

I bet Ddraig must be crying, seriously...

* * *

 _ **Time Skip - A Few Lessons Later (A.K.A - End of School)**_

Finally! It's home time! I thought it would be going on forever! Gosh, Fallen Angel education was bad, but this takes levels of fatigue and boredness to a whole new level. I pretty much daydreamed throughout the rest of the lessons...

Ah, I forgot to tell you about what happened earlier on! In the lunch time period, during recess, a loud cheer was heard from the rest of the school.  
Me, being curious, went around the corner to go see what was going on.

It turns out, this school has Two Great Ladies, those two being Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. The last girl looked very familiar to me, and always had an aura of killing intent whenever she looked over at me. I might know her from somewhere. It obviously isn't the Akeno Himejima back a few years ago, since I heard that she and her mother, Shuri, had been killed by the Himejima clan for making a family with Baraqiel-sama, one of our leaders.

How sad though. As for the hateful aura, I don't know what has happened. I certainly know that I haven't interacted with anybody but Kiba and Issei. Though, about her aura, it is Devil-like, meaning that she's either a pure blood or a reincarnated one.

And seeing as she's always around Rias-hime, that would most likely mean she's a reincarnated Queen. And at that moment, I realised that she -could- have been reincarnated by Rias-hime.

Ring any bells? Reincarnation, death? This might be the Akeno that I knew and made a friendship with. And truthfully, I now think it is. Her soft, purple, Fallen Angel-like eyes and beauty, her features resembling Shuri-san, and that orange ribbon that I gave her when I was only five years old.

I will seriously have to contact Baraqiel-sama about this. And I did just that.

First, I waited in the nearby forest on a tree branch until the night set. The clouds came out, and opened up for the bright sunlight that reflected off of the moon. It's actually a misconsumption about moonlight, since truthfully, it isn't moonlight. It's the sunlight reflecting off its surface, making it look like it is a light source.

Anyway, I'll just call it moonlight for now since it won't exactly make sense to refer to sunlight in the midst of night.

After all the students had long gone and it became night time, I let out my wings. And to my surprise, I have earned a new pair of wings. I now have three-sets, making me an unofficial Ultimate-Class Fallen Angel now! Whoopee! That reminds me, I did feel slightly faster and more powerful when racing Kiba.

That's good now then, not only is it one less way of recognition, but also I can now defend myself against these Devils better. Rias-hime, a High-Class Devil, is equal in power to a high level Fallen Angel (around 2 sets), since I now have 3 sets, this would mean that I can outclass Rias-hime and maybe have enough power left to deal with the rest of the peerage.

Anyway, as soon as I unfurled my wings, I heard something that sounded like a gasp. I disregarded it as wind, since it was pretty windy outside right now. But just to make sure that there was no one here, I quickly did a scan of the area and found no life sources around me.

So, yeah, I then flew away, ready to get to Baraqiel-sama. I did send a message to my father and mother, telling them what I would do. They sent a reply back to me earlier on agreeing with my actions and let Baraqiel-sama know of what I would do.

* * *

Koneko's POV

Damn it... the new prince of Kuoh is a Fallen Angel. That would explain him being equal to Kiba in speed and having advanced intelligence. His three sets of wings make it even harder. Not even buchou would have enough power to win against a high ranking filthy crows.

You may ask why I called him a filthy crow, and that's mostly because he has crow-like wings, and because most Fallen Angels are filthy. All they ever do is engage in fights. Yeah, you might wonder why I'm giving the entirety of them a stereotype, but I can't help it. There are so many of them that act horrible that it's almost impossible to -not- give them a stereotype.

I saw him using magic just now, and the creepy thing is that it was demonic magic. If he's a Devil-hybrid too, then that would mean death to us all if he decided to go with a surprise attack.

I better report this information to buchou quickly. She would like to know why the Fallen are in -her- territory.

* * *

Baraqiel's POV

I was sitting at my desk in my private office and had just received a message from Shemhazai saying that his son would visit me soon. I replied back to him letting him know of my agreement to his sudden terms and lack of preparation. There's nothing I can do about him arranging this. As the Vice Governor General, he does have authority over me, as does I have authority over every Fallen Angel under my rank.

If Shemhazai were to get Azazel-sama's position, then that would make me the Vice Governor General, and Kokabiel, the warmonger, would get my former position. Personally, I don't agree with these terms. Making Kokabiel move up a rank in authority will only mean more war and death to all of the Three Factions as a whole.

Either way, I was at my computer with my five sets of wings unfurled. I was leaning on them as a rest for my back. Many people would think this is uncomfortable, but our wings are just the same as the Angels' own. Our wings are made of magical feathers that can regenerate. If you don't get the point, listen: feathers plus chair equals comfort.

Though, despite our regenerating feathers, the sets of our wings can be pulled off (you'd need a large amount of strength to do so, but it's possible). If a wing is pulled off, it won't ever regenerate unless you know shapeshifting magic. And so far, the only people in our faction that can regenerate wings is Azazel, Shemhazai, and Kazuki (who gained the power from his father).

Anyhow, I'm checking my emails slowly and was disturbed when a knock at my door was heard.

"Come in." I said.

"Hello, Baraqiel-sama. How is your day, my lord?" Kazuki came in with his usual polite attitude, much -unlike- the other Fallen Angels. He retracted his wings back into his back as soon as he opened the door. He quickly generated his dark attire clothing and then spoke the sentence to me.

"Kazuki, how many times have I said this? As the son of the Shemhazai, you do not need to use honorifics with me. My day is good though, thanks for asking."

"I refuse to do that, my lord. You're one of our Cadres, and thus, you deserve the same respect as a Cadre would normally get." he replied back to me.

He walked up to my desk, and then asked a question which instantly made me remember my bonds with my daughter Akeno.

"Baraqiel-sama. As you might know, I attend Kuoh Academy now on orders from Azazel-sama and otou-sama. In this school, there is a girl called Akeno Himejima. Now, you might think this is some sort of coincidence, but she resembles your daughter so much. And since Kuoh is Rias Gremory-hime's land, there is a large chance that your daughter is now a reincarnated Devil. Now, may I ask, did you know that your daughter could be alive?"

"No. I seriously didn't. As for Akeno, if she's at your school and you think that she may be a Devil now, please give me any proof you have."

"The only proof I have is my own personal experience. She hates Fallen Angels to a max level, right?"

I nodded in response, and stared at him in curiosity.

"Well, Akeno-san always knew that I was a Fallen Angel hybrid. My Fallen Angel blood has a huge majority over my Devil blood. Although I have my aura hiding necklace with me and my disguise is convincing, I am led to believe that she may now also hate me and recognise me due to our former bonds. As soon as I looked at her, I could detect the Devilish aura, and as soon as she looked at me back, her aura grew as if to say 'I hate you so much.' Additionally, she has the same purple eyes as my actual form." he replied to me.

My expression of curiosity instantly switched to an expression of shock, and then one of hate. I hate devils as much as the next Fallen Angel. I don't hate Kazuki since he's an exception. The fact that my beautiful daughter has been reduced to Devil scum only brings more hate towards me.

"Very well. I shall look into this matter. You do know that I cannot act anyway, since she is a Devil and therefore, the devils now own her. Adding onto this, the territory she's in solely belongs to Rias Gremory. Thank you, Kazuki. Without you, I wouldn't have known that my daughter would have been reduced to such scum."

I think I struck a nerve in Kazuki then, since he instantly glared at me with his menacing purple eyes and began to speak, "Baraqiel-sama, please do not talk about devils that way. Not only is my mother a Devil, but several devils are actually friendly."

He does have a point there though. So, I began my response.

"Oh, sorry for offending you. Is that all then?"

"Yes, that's all. Thank you for allowing me to talk to you. I'll be off now."

"Wait." I said.

He paused, and turned to look at me without a response.

"When you came in, I noticed that you had three sets of wings instead of two. I'd like to congratulate you for that feat."

"Thanks." he replied to me.

He then began his goodbyes and exited my office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Rias-buchou! This is important, and by important, I mean very, very, important!"

Koneko said this to me in a tone that she wouldn't normally use. She is usually very quiet, but now she's super talkative.

"What is it? Is it more important than my sleep?" I replied in a cranky attitude. I had only just woken up to get a drink, and it appears that Koneko somehow got into my house without me noticing during that time.

"Yes! It's super important!"

"Fine, tell me." I replied.

"You know that boy who had equal speed to Kiba? That Kazuki guy?" she asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, he's a Fallen Angel. A High-Class one too. Akeno told me to watch him, and I did until around 11:00 PM. He unfurled three sets of black crow-like wings, and he raised one of his hands to perform some magic!" she yelled.

"Please be a bit more quiet, but if it's a High-Class one, I'll report the news to onii-sama. If that's all, then go."

"Wait. There's more." she said.

"Hmm? What's it this time?" I asked.

"The magic he used was demonic magic."

* * *

Okay, I finally did this chapter. I hope you all like it.  
Time for some feedback to the reviews I got:

* * *

Guest (AUGUST 2nd - 1st CHAP): "Kibas Sacred Gear ist Sword Birth and not Blade Blacksmith (Blade Blacksmith creats Holy Swords and not Demonic ones)"

 **Yup, I fixed that mistake on the first chapter within minutes of anybody else reading it.**

* * *

BlueprintLV (AUGUST 3rd - 1st CHAP): "Your writing has improved spectaculary, good job! Now, I have to chuckle at the way your characters are. If you don't make them OP, you make them ridiculously smart and good looking.~ Not that I'm saying it's bad or anything, its just that the original characters we write are such polar opposites. (Take for example my Ayato from Greed and your Kazuki.) Keep on writing, I'll keep on reading."

 **Thanks for this review, and also another thanks for following it ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"The magic he used was demonic magic." Koneko said, waiting for Rias' reply.

Rias' jaw dropped in surprisement that he could use the magic of devils. If a spit-take was possible at this moment, Koneko would have been drenched in Rias' spit.

She looked at Koneko, who was desperately trying to hold back a laugh. So much for her once worried attitude...

"Wait, you mean to tell me that he can perform our trademarked magic?" she began.

"Yup." Koneko replied dryly, her expression of sly laughter descending into a serious face.

"I'm going to call onii-sama." Rias replied.

Koneko nodded and waited for Rias' actions.

Rias quickly conjured a Gremory communication spell between her and Sirzechs Lucifer. Of course, he was asleep too. Only insomniacs would be up at this time.

The spell quickly grew in size as a loud grumbling sound emerged from it. This voice was clearly the almighty Devil King's one, and it sounded like he was yelling in anger that someone had bothered to call him at this time of the night.

[Uuuu... Hello?] his voice rang out from the spell, the once boistering level of sound now shrank down to that of normal talk.

"Onii-sama. It's me, Rias. I have a bit of an emergency here.

[ _Rias-tan_ , what do you want?]

The young heiress quickly blushed in sheer embarrassment, and the snickering behind her grew to a level where the source (Koneko) fell on the bed beside her while holding her stomach in laughter.

If looks could kill, Koneko would have been killed, brought back from the dead and killed again, over and over in a loop until Rias was satisfied with her revenge.

"U-ugh, onii-sama, don't call me by my pet name! You made Koneko almost die in laughter! It's discombobulating!"

[Jeez, that's a long word for you, Rias.]

"Shut up!"

[Okay fine, what's the emergency?]

"Well, a new student joined Kuoh Academy, which as you know, is my territory."

[Mhm. That's not that much of a problem.]

"Of course it isn't! The problem is that he's a Fallen Angel, he had three sets of wings, and might be a hybrid too! Koneko observed him using a demonic spell."

[Ah, well if he has three-sets, you and your peerage can kill him right?]

"I don't think we can. He's as fast as my knight, maybe even faster, he's stronger than me in terms of magic power and experience, and has demonstrated clear physical fitness and talent in using angelic and demonic magic."

[If you need help, tell Sona and her peerage that I said that she has to help you out if you get in a fight with him.]

"Fine. What about Azazel-sama, aren't you going to contact him about this possible stray?"

[Well, no. I might have an idea of who it is. A female High-Class Devil of ours in a now extinct pillar has been in a relationship with Shemhazai, the Vice Governor General of the Fallen Angels for a long time now. If they have been mating, then its possible that the boy might be their offspring.]

"That makes it worse! Not only has he got the power of a High-Class Devil, but he has Shemhazai-sama's blood flowing throughout his veins. If this is true, he should be at a level nearing a Cadre now. Not even me and Sona together could inflict serious injury on a Cadre-class Fallen Angel."

[I'll contact Azazel about it. I want a reason why he has suddenly decided to let one of his own kind into your territory. Though, since he is a hybrid and has Devil blood too, it won't be a problem if he's in your territory. Just imagine any other Devil going into your territory. It's like Sona. She, theoretically, isn't supposed to be in your land.]

"Ugh. Fine. If he poses a threat at any time, I do have permission to eliminate him right?"

[Technically, yes, since it is your land. But, if you kill him without a reason, not only will Shemhazai engage war on us, but the female Devil that mated with him will join their forces and try to fight against us too. In simpler terms, don't kill him, or you'll have the entire Fallen Angel faction up your back. And you'll be labeled as a heretic in the Devil community for making them engage war.]

"I really don't have any say in this, do I?"

[Nope. 'Night, Rias.]

"W-wait!"

Sirzechs quickly closed the communication spell before Rias could respond, and then fell back to sleep. It appeared that Grayfia woke up for a second since just before the spell was closed, a female voice was heard right next to him.

"Buchou. Do we seriously have to deal with him?" Koneko quickly asked.

"Yes. We have to for now. And besides, he's probably friendly anyway." she replied.

"Buchou, you know that Fallen Angels are normally very nasty." Koneko spoke up, reminding her of her hating for the crows.

"Yes. Let's just see if he's an exception." Rias spoke back.

Koneko nodded, and walked out of Rias' room, back into her own building which was not far from her president's own.

Rias sighed with an infuriating expression. Why must the Fallen Angels pick her land to perform operations on?

And that boy, Issei Hyoudou, the pervert. She thought, 'If those Fallen Angels dare pick my next Pawn as their target, they'll beg to God for mercy.'

With that thought, she quickly held her head in pain. Curse that stupid God and his foul name!

* * *

Azazel's POV

I am currently on my way to the capital of the Underworld. Lucifaad is the name of it, and you might have already guessed, but yeah, it's named after the first Angel to become a Devil, Lucifer.

You may ask why I'm on my way to Lucifaad. Okay, well, that damned son of Shemhazai went and got himself found out. So now Sirzechs and the Satans would like to know why he's there.

I'm not even going to bother lying to them. He doesn't mean any harm anyway. I only sent him on a mission to study human and Devil society, as per request from his father and my right-hand, Shemhazai.

I'm about three-quarters of the way there. Many Devils recognise me, and instantly went inside to protect themselves. I guess in their minds, they might be thinking 'Well, why is the Governor General of the Fallen Angels here?'  
Gosh, is that how I'm remembered as now?

The Governor General who can't even get the slightest bit of respect nowadays.

Oh! I forgot. None of the Three Factions are at peace yet, darn it. No wonder I am being remembered as evil here. Silly me.  
Yes, silly you, Azazel.

Now I'm talking to myself just like that Kazuki boy. Must be contagious, eh?

Okay, I can see the Devil King's mansion. I'm about fifty metres away from it. I walked slightly faster and got there in about twenty seconds. I knocked the door and was greeted with two guards. They knew who I was for a second, and let me in. As soon as I walked in, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to me left and saw Grayfia there.

"Right this way, my master awaits for your arrival." she said, bowing at me and then walking towards the meeting room. I also followed on and shut the door behind me.

When we got there, I was confronted with a luxury room and a nice, delicate oak-wood table in the middle of the room. Sirzechs was sitting at the first end of the table. I sat at the other end.

"Thanks Grayfia. You can go now." he said.

"Very well." Grayfia replied. She bowed and left the room while shutting the door behind herself.

"Azazel. I haven't seen you in a while, my friend." Sirzechs said, gathering a piece of paper which had some Japanese writing on it.

"Yes. It has been a while, Sirzechs Lucifer." I replied.

Sirzechs looked at me with his bold eyes, and I could tell he was exasperate about something. It appears that I must have angered him in some way.

He was in his armour, and any onlooker would swear that we were about to break out into a fight. Just to keep my safety, I put a hand on my Downfall Dragon Gear. If Sirzechs was to break out into a fight with me, Fafnir would prove very helpful.

And to add on to the tension, a slightly visible layer of red aura was surrounding him. This was his Power of Destruction manifesting slightly.

"Azazel. Let's cut the crap. Tell me. Why did you make a move onto my sister's territory?" he said, the aura now fading.

"Hmm, straight to the point, eh?" I sighed, taking a hand off the gear. "In case you want to know, I'm a peace-loving fellow. I don't like fighting, war, or chaos. I have no intentions of harming Rias Gremory, and the student that she most likely told you about is actually my Vice Governor General's son. All of us only want peace, and his wife, a Devil of yours, even insisted that he go to Kuoh so that he can experience Devil society."

"Does that clear everything, Lucifer?"

"Most of it. I just want to know the reason why you approved of him going on to our land." he said, now taking the report and scanning over it with his eyes.

"According to Rias herself, Shemhazai's son learnt demonic magic. Tell me, how fluent is he in it?" he asked, glancing at me again.

"Not that much," I replied straight to the point, "But, I will tell you now, in terms of angelic power, he is very fluent in that subject."

He analyzed the facts for a moment, and then was about to say something until I interrupted him. I could sense the three other Satans in this room somewhere, and not only that, they were hiding from me.

"You can come out now, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus."

We both heard muffling for a second until a wardrobe door was flung open with Serafall coming out first.

"Mou~. Azazel-chan is a meanie!"

Then came Ajuka, "Azazel. How did you notice? Our auras were almost invisible."

"Oh, yo-" I was cut off by a snoring sound coming from the inside of the wardrobe.

This was obviously Falbium, the lazy Satan.

"I apologise, Azazel. Falbium is usually very lazy." Sirzechs commented.

I just chuckled quietly, not taking any note of him.

"I was going to say that a Fallen Angel leader has his tricks." I replied to Ajuka's question.

"Ah, guess I'll have to add a noise seal next time." Ajuka smiled.

"Please do." I replied back.

The Satans took a seat around me and began making random camaraderie with me about subjects that didn't even relate to what this meeting was supposed to be about. It seemed almost suspicous, as if they were trying to hold me off or something.

They didn't though, so I just waited, and waited, and waited, then a little bit more of question answering, and then back to waiting again.  
After what seemed like an eternity in that room, I finally decided to take action.

"- So, Sirzechs. Since that is all there has to talk about, I'll be off now then."

"Mou! Azazel-chan! I had more questions to ask you!~" Serafall said to me, while bonking me over the head with her magical wand.

Ugh. Perfect example of a Faction Leader here guys...

Facepalm.

Okay. I finally went after Sirzechs had excused me while Ajuka restricted Serafall from getting close to me.

Good riddance!...

Now, Kazuki, get ready for your punishment, fool...

DARN IT! I'M TALKING TO MYSELF AGAIN!

* * *

"Hey, otou-sama. I'm back." Kazuki said, opening the door and taking off his school blazer.

This was his normal ritual, except for the fact that Shemhazai wasn't there. It was actually Azazel sitting in a chair in the center of the main room, holding a ball of light in his hands. He had a shit-eating grin on his face as if to say "Better run, bubba.~"

Kazuki sweatdropped. Not only is his leader right in front of him, but he also had a sphere of light sitting there, glowing in its angelic radiance. Yeah, he might not be the sharpest knife in the draw, but even he knew that Devil hybrids were sensitive to light, and even then, this was his leader's light.

"Welcome back, Kazuki-kun. I hope you enjoyed playing around with the devils yesterday and getting yourself found out.~" Azazel said, his smirk growing wider.

At this moment in time, Kazuki knew that he had fucked up.

"Fuck. My. Life." the hybrid said.

And on that day, plenty of screams were heard, and plenty of burns were received. Let this be a lesson to Kazuki for not studying Rias' peerage beforehand...

* * *

"Ugh, okaa-san! My body hurts!" the now burnt boy whined.

"Ara ara. That's your punishment, young mister." his mother said, chuckling in the process. She was nursing his wounds, and insisted that he took a bath full of cold water. To add on to this embarrassment, you're supposed to stay in for 20 minutes to get rid of a burn, and after that, you need to wrap the affected part in a plastic wrap.

"Fine.. I'll go take a bath. Azazel-sama, I hate you!" Kazuki yelled. He stomped upstairs and got himself a towel and some fresh pair of clothes to put on later. He put these on his bed, and then went into the bathroom to prepare the bath.

He turned the cold tap half the way around and let the water fill up the bathtub. While waiting for this, he undressed and took off his disguise. And surprise surprise, look what his mother had left him.

There it was, a roll of plastic wrap for later usage. It was sitting there on purpose, and he knew that it was his mother that had done this.

"Damn you, mother. Always making me do the humiliating stuff." he muttered under his breath.

Once the bath was almost full with ice cold water, he put some soap in it and added a bath salt that his mother had also conveniently left for him. Curse Azazel and his stupid punishments.

Now that the bath was completely finished, he put one toe in it and flinched at how cold it was.

"Whoopee! Crap, that's cold!" Kazuki complained. He then put his whole leg in it, and had to resist the urge to get Azazel back after this.

Then went his body, and boy, if his toe and leg were cold, this felt like freaking hypothermia.

As opposed to the chilling feeling that sunk into his body, it also felt good due to the burns being healed.

Twenty minutes had settled in, and Kazuki had let the water drain. He got out of the bath, dried himself off with the towel and then put his clothes on. He made sure his hair was in good place, and then noticed that the burns were gone.

And this was the most humiliating part: the fact that he had to wrap himself in plastic. Oh boy, this would be a great laugh to any onlooker!

* * *

"Hey, Kazuki, how's that plastic suiting ya?"

"SHUT UP, AZAZEL!"

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. I will be rewriting this soon. If I get five votes to rewrite this by Chapter 6, then I'll do so.  
Thanks.


End file.
